fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wardens
Description & History The Wardens are a group of 18 mages and warriors dicated to defending the entire Crascent Archipelgo region and not just the island of their origins like so many others. They are similar to the Wizard Saints but focus on their home region and fight with greaterconviction every day. They were created during the last demon war to aid the phoenix slayers in defeating the demons, their cults and the Drakes that plagued their homes, all while they're kings plotted to other throw the other kingdoms. While the group are bound by their emblem they operate alone or in pairs only to unite when needed and will fight against even their own home if they see the darkness in thier path. During they're history of stewardship over the honor and justice of their home region many kings have tried to gain their aid in wars against the other kings only to be stuck down or attacked by the group, since then no recent king or queen has attemtped this or suffer what has been known as The Wrath of The Wardens, for alone they are dangerous but together they could match the gods. Ranks The Wardens have no true ranks only branches. They are split in two branhes the Guardians (父兄, Fukei) and the Knights (騎士, Kishi). The guardians are the "true" Wardens vetern warriors and mages fighting with inhuman levels of skill and power, known far and wide for being monsters of war and death yet saints of life and peace no matter how short. The knights are the future of the wardens, the students of the current guardians or young mages and warriors with enough potentual to allow them to join. Strength Overall The Wardens boast immense power able to hold off an army of thousands with all 18 members, as shown during the Battle of Tai Long Pass. During this battle roughly 100 years ago from before the X791 Grand Magic Games the full power of The Wardens of that time stood infront of an army of soldiers and mercenaries from Gradines Island they stood ahead of this army and spent 5 days breaking it down to the last man. The leader of the group even challenged the king of the opposing army to a duel beating him and repelling that army. Alone each member's power varies most are immensely powerful in magic while others are demons with a sword of their fists. Markus for example is probably the most dangerous of the group mainly for his Phoenix Slayer Magic and raw pure talent. Selection Being selected as a member is difficult. You can't be a great warrior who's known for causing as much damage as the enemy and get in for example if Natsu Dragneel or any of Team Natsu would never be allowed to join due to their habit of causing inhuman levels of collateral damage. A candidate much be power and have a good reuptation for defending the innocent and punishing the enemies who try to harm them. There is also an age limit for each branch Guardians are 18-whatever age they choose to retire at and Knights are 15-18 but can remain a knight until a space is open or they're teacher finishes teaching them what he knows, after which they can be picked or request to be entered into the Guardian Branch. Rules *All members MUST be from or within the Crsecent Archipelago *Members who attack another members without justifiable evidence of a crime or attack a soverign nation or a nation's colony within the archipelgo again without justifiable evidence will be removed from the group and arrested or executed if they continue to fight. *Members may retire but must have a replacement inline from the Knights that can fill the gap they leave. *All fallen members MUSt be given a funeral with full rites and must have they're remains, weapon or iconic paraphinalia returned home. *All members must be 16 or over to join. Members Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Factions Category:Organization